The Chronicles of Lance
by TerrariaEagle177
Summary: A boy who admires Pokemon, is unwillingly thrown into the adventure of his lifetime. His name is Lance, and can he survive all of the threats of the Pokemon world? Or will he succumb to evil?


**This is my first ever story that I am releasing to the public. So, any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, and any haters will be ignored. So, yeah, I will do my best to satisfy everyone! Oh, and any tips on format would be very helpful to me! Also, I do not own Pokemon, or the characters made by the user neaucleareactor5, from The Adventures of Absol, check him out!**

 _Pain...the only thing I feel...is pain. I can't see...I can't hear...nothing but pain._ These are the thoughts of an Eevee.

45 minutes before:

A human, named Lance, loves being around Pokemon of kind, has always dreamed of going on his own adventure ever since he saw a Pokemon battle on the route to the next town, that's when he made up his mind: he wanted to be the best trainer out there!

P.O.V. 3rd

"Mom! I'm gonna go and see if I can get my first Pokemon, can I go?" An energetic Lance says.

"Sure, but whether or not you get one or not, come right home, no battling, or whatever it's called."

"Got it! But, it's not my fault if I am the one who's challenged!" Lance answers, sarcasticly.

20 minutes later:

P.O.V. Lance

"I'm sorry, but the last Pokemon was just given to someone else, a shipment will come next month, if you can wait." Says Oak.

"Come on, really? Man! Could I have at least a Pokeball to catch my own?" I say

"No, without a Pokemon to weaken it first, you can't catch it, sorry, come back next month." Says Prof. Oak

"This sucks, but, thanks anyways." I say, as I walk out. I walk through the forest, being careful not to anger any wild Pokemon, I see Rattata, Pidgey, Caterpie, and a few Hoothoot, sleeping in the trees. Suddenly, I hear a scream, lie a girls scream, young, maybe ten, and then the roar of an Ursaring, I go, running through the woods, startling a few wild Pokemon, as I come to the scene, I see a girl, like I heard, the Ursaring, and then, an Absol reasoning with the Ursaring, when the Teddiursa comes to the mom, and calms her down, the Absol then leads the girl to her dad, I presume, who is very worried about her. This whole thing took about fifteen minutes.

I return home, to find a slightly worried mom, as she asked, "Where have you been? I was starting to get worried!" "I got side-tracked mom, you know me. Also, the professor didn't have a Pokemon for me." "Okay, next time, call- oh, wait, your phone doesn't work well." I seemingly relieved mom says.

"Mom, I'm going to go out for a bit, I'll be back in a little bit, I'll be back in a little bit, in time for dinner." I say, eager to leave the house.

"Okay, here, you can have your phone, it can only call people, and use the GPS, I got it a little fixed." She says as she hands me the phone, which I once dropped in a lake, (probably) by accident. I head out the house, and start for the woods.

P.O.V. change: ?

Running through the forest, not sure what's happening, but something is chasing me, I'm hurt, badly, and I can't keep running forever. Catching up, slowly, a houndoom, at first, he didn't want to hurt me, but then the trainer, no, human pressed something, which forced it to obey without question, without regret. By then, I was long gone, but, Houndoom smell is amazing so it managed to track me down, fairly easily too. I tripped, and it was upon me, but it over shot, giving me a chance to escape, but at this point, I could feel it's robotic breaths, like it wasn't really alive, just, there. It bit my tail, and yelped, I bit it back, and it let go, I ran some more. That's when, I stumbled into the human town.

P.O.V. change: Lance

I heard the shriek of a small Pokemon, like it was being hunted, or chased, then it stopped, silence. I ran to where I heard it, and saw a limp Eevee in a Houndoom's mouth. I ran towards it, to try and help it. "Hey! Leave that Eevee alone! What did it do to you?!" I yelled as I ran at the Houndoom.

Present time:

No P.O.V. change

I reached the Houndoom, who has a lifeless look in it's eyes, as if it was being hypnotized, which I had seen plenty of times in battles that I have watched. When I tried to grab the Eevee, it growled, and tried to use Slash on me, thankfully, it missed.

P.O.V. change: Pokemon hunter

I ran up to my Houndoom, to see a brat trying to take my Eevee. "Hey! You, little brat! Don't touch my Eevee! I found it!" I yelled.

"Your a...a Pokemon hunter!" Lance said in fear, as he started to grab his phone, I raced towards him. "Little punk! You ain't gonna call no cops on me! I've been doin' this for years!" His phone was out, as he called the cops, he started running, as I was chasing him. He says franticly, "Hello?! I need help! I'm in Pallet Town with a Pokemo Hunter chasing me! He caught an Eevee, and he's chasing me! Send someone! Quick! Please hurry!" Lance then hung up, and continued running. "Oh you little punk, you're gonna be mince meat when I'm done with ya! You can't run for-" "HALT! THIS IS THE POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, AND GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES! YOU CANNOT RUN!" One of the many Officer Jenny's yelled, on a megaphone. I stopped, stunned,and for once in my life, obeyed.

P.O.V. change: Lance

When I heard Officer Jenny, tripped tripped and fell, how could she get here so quickly? That's when, I saw her, she was on a motorcycle, coming in to arrest the Pokemon Hunter. I went up to her, and asked, "How did you get here so quick? I called only thirty seconds ago, were you here the whole time?"  
"Yes, I was, I heard the call, and knew something was up, now, this guy's a wanted criminal, and you assisted in his capture, part of his bounty will be given to you. You said that he was hunting an Eevee? Where is it?"  
"The Eevee should be over-" Lance paused, as he looked over at the Eevee, severely injured, and unconscious, laying on the grouund, with a comatose Houndoom.

 **That's all for this chapter, please, leave a suggestion, are welcome, and be ready for the next chapter!**


End file.
